No digas nada si te como
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Honoka trata de pedir disculpas a Nico pero viendo que las palabras no van con ella decide hacer más intimo con ella, después de todo todas las musas juegan en el otro lado (Reeditando)
1. Chapter 1

Ese día en la azotea…

Honoka Kousaka había anunciado algo terrible para sus compañeras junto con el inesperado adiós de Kotori Minami. Había dejado de ser una School Idol y las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, Nico la más mayor y la más impulsiva reaccionó con tal de hacer justicia aunque Maki la detuvo sin dudar…

-¿Qué haremos si calificamos?- La pelinaranja tenía la cabeza baja y la mirada al suelo, la culpa de no hacer algo por una amiga, la impotencia de no lograr algo propuesto e incluso el sentirse de lo peor corroía en el corazón de la pobre líder

-Ya evitamos que la escuela cierre, ¿Qué caso tiene competir y ganar el Love Live?

La pequeña pelinegra estaba estupefacta y lo peor la chica idiota que la había revivido esa pasión que había sepultado una vez abrió sus heridas abandonando y rindiéndose…Estaba tirando sus sueños e ilusiones a la basura

-Nunca seremos las mejores, nunca alcanzaremos a A-Rise aunque entrenemos muy duro

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Una voz seria aparte de una mano apretada y contenida de ira y rencor, de manera fácil Maki sabía que su Nico-Chan explotaría en menos de nada después de todo de todas las integrantes del grupo ella la conocía más allá de su apariencia y su actitud

-Si es así nunca te lo perdonaré- Unos segundos más hasta que ambas fuerzas se estrellaron, Nico por ira y Maki por amor

-¡Nunca perdonaré lo has dicho! ¡Me uní a este grupo porque te tomabas esto enserio! ¡Aposté y di todo en este maldito grupo!- En medio de su forcejeo Rin y Hanayo bajaban sus caras, segundos antes estaban con los ánimos en alto pero dichas palabras dieron una caída significativa en picada.

Eli conservando su serenidad pero conllevando su seriedad en estos tensos momentos indagó con voz alta hacia su kouhai

-Entonces Honoka, ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer?

Un rato de silencio más un dolor en su mente, un peso en su conciencia

-Me rindo…Dejo de ser una School Idol- Sin decir nada más se iba a dirigir hacia la puerta a la azotea pero una mano la jaló del brazo más un golpe resonó en su mejilla derecha y una pobre chica de ojos dorados en medio de lágrimas la miraba con enojo y rabia.

-No sabía que era esa clase de personas- Umi tenía la voz quebrada y unas lágrimas de por medio, su mejor amiga caracterizada por su energía e interminable carisma mandaba todo lo logrado por la borda pero aparte de ella tiraba las de otras personas e incluso las de Kotori

-Eres de lo peor…

Habían pasado varias semanas donde finalmente nuestras school idols levantaban la bandera con tal de luchar por subir en lo alto y hacer historia como las musas que eran e incluso Kotori decidió levantarse en vuelo aparte de que Umi una vez más confiaba en su mejor amiga pero había persona quizás pequeña pero con un espíritu de piedra: Yazawa Nico.

Tratar con ella era lo más difícil e incluso Maki a pesar de interactuar con su loli no podía cambiar esa perspectiva, Honoka fue la causante de este problema y ahora debía culminarlo con una disculpa aunque estos últimos días por culpa de ciertos gemidos y gritos de contenido erotico en la sala club le corrompían la mente…De eso era el concepto de disculpar, hacer sentir mejor a Nico-chan sólo que la manera era algo…Fuera de lo común.

Un día en una soleada tarde, la pelijengibre corría en espera de su sempai la cual quedó perturbada frente a semejante intento de disculpa por parte de la pelinaranja. La pequeña pelinegra exclamó algo enojada

-¡Déjame ir, idiota!

La pelinaranja la llevó del brazo hasta un lugar parecido a un callejón de mala muerte, cosa que asustó a la ojirroja. La mayor consternada le preguntó a la menor

-Honoka, ¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí?

La menor esbozaba una sonrisa como si quisiera ayudar al malaventurado

-No seas tan gruñona Nico-chan, yo…Vine porque quería salvarte

La pelinegra se apartó con tal de matar a esa cabeza hueca

-¿Salvarme? ¿Qué diablos dices?

En menos de nada la ojiazul fulminó con la mirada a su sempai mientras su voz estaba profunda más con un aire de preocupación

-Sí…Desde que desintegré μ's he estado teniendo pesadillas y tú eras una víctima. Por he tratado de arreglar las cosas con todas las demás e incluso contigo.

Un rato de silencio invadió el momento hasta que la menor se rascara la cabeza y se echara a reír

-Je je je, como puedes saber eso me tiene un poco perpleja

La pequeña idol se cruzó de brazos mientras ladeaba su mirada acompañada de un bufido de enojo

-¿Un sueño? Hm, no pensé que alguien sin cerebro como tú fuera lo suficientemente sensible como para estar preocupada por algo así

-¡Oye, que cruel eres Nico-chan!- Reclamó la pelinaranja- ¡Eso hace que suene como que yo no pienso absolutamente en nada!

-¡Exacto! ¡No lo haces!- En menos de nada le agarró del cuello a su kouhai y vociferó dejando como testigo a un perro callejero

-Después de todo este tiempo, ¿Por qué algo te deja tan perpleja? Ni creas que con el sólo decir un perdón y que todas regresen e inicien su camino como nada hubiese pasado no lograrás cambiar de opinión. Prefiero que me demuestres una acción u algo que te haga demostrar que lo lamentas y aparte ser consciente de tu error.

La pelinaranja puso una mano en cada hombro de la loli y en menos de nada le emprendió un fuerte abrazo de oso mientras la loli pelinegra quedó muda de la impresión más con un sonrojo dibujado en su rostro

-Honoka…¿Qué estás haciendo?

La menor le habló con una voz algo madura al oído

-Cuando eso pasó, hubo un tiempo en que me preocupaba el futuro de cada una de ustedes, el cómo iban a afrontarlo sin mí…Umi no me hablaba, Kotori estaba en el extranjero, ni Eli ni se diga hasta tú me hiciste de lado.

Suspiró

-Pensé, "Esto es muy malo"…Ese remordimiento y esa culpa, me sucedieron tantas veces. Era como si todo lo que hubiera con una mano lo hiciera pedazos con la otra pero ahora…Ya no…-De pronto la pelinaranja deslizaba su mano sobre el trasero de la mayor mientras ésta caía en un pequeño shock y con ganas de soltarse de su amiga loca

-Honoka, déjame ir…¡Ah!- De pronto la menor troqueteaba sus bragas posando sus dedos sobre la intimidad de la loli y tal como lo suponía las paredes estaban cerradas a medio par…Nico había dejado de ser virgen y con Maki como su profanadora ya podía darse de la idea…Si Maki lo hizo con esa chica, ¿Por qué no ella?

Kotori tenía a Umi, Rin y Hanayo, Nozomi y Eli llevaban tres años de noviazgo hasta lo podrían haber hecho pero ella sólo tenía a Tsubasa que le pisaba un poco los talones pero no estaba interesada en ella y ahora quería hacerla sentir bien como lo hizo Maki aquel día lluvioso en la tarde.

-Honoka…¿Dónde me estás tocando?- La loli sentía como una mano apretaba uno de sus glúteos mientras la ojiazul comenzaba a lamer la oreja de su sempai la cual caía en un pequeño ataque de nervios

-Nico-chan…Te quiero- Su voz sonó como un susurro mientras lamía y mordía levemente el oído haciendo incomodar a la pobre pelinegra la cual trataba de forcejear con tal de librarse de esa tipa enferma

-¡Para! ¡No! ¡Oye! – Imploraba la mayor mientras con sus manos intentaba librarse de la chica de ojos azules. La chica de inmediato pausó su acción para ver a su sonrojada sempai con una mirada llena de curiosidad

-¿Te sientes de la misma manera?- La ojiazul miró con una sonrisa a su sempai la cual quedaba desconcertada y algo ruborizada

-¡Entonces no hay problema! He estado impaciente desde que te conocí

La pequeña loli seguía mirando atónita y sin articular palabra, ¿Desde hace cuánto se volvió una especie de atracción hacia Honoka? Pero no encontraba ninguna respuesta a lo cual su kouhai con una mirada sincera mientras miraba a la ojirubí

-Tengo la manera de hacerte sentir mejor- Levantó el mentón de la pequeña idol la cual seguía muda y roja por esa acción, Honoka en cambio mantenía la voz profunda y una mirada algo picara

-Te puedo decir de que se trata, porque ambas somos idols, ¿No?...La forma en la que has mirado a Maki-chan, cuando lo hicieron en la sala club- La pequeña estaba contra la pared mientras la pelinaranja la miraba con un deseo de probar sus labios

-De todas las nueve eres la única que sabes mucho de idols, ¿Cierto? Es por eso que esta vez también quiero aprender de ti- Colocó un dedo sobre los labios de su sempai mientras sonreía algo maliciosa y quizás algo de lujuria se reflejaba en sus ojos

-Quiero todo esto pero no a través de las palabras- Acto seguido empezó a saborear la boca y la lengua de su sempai la cual quedaba de la nada algo hechizada por la mirada seductora de su sempai que iba a hurgarle su ropa interior afortunadamente el lugar era lo bastante estrecho y quizás algo alejado del parque.

Nico imploró que parara en medio de pequeños puños contra el pecho de la menor la cual se detuvo pero sin dejar salir sus dedos del interior de su sempai

-Es cierto, no es que seas muy dócil Nico-chan pero esta parte está mojada- La idol gimió levemente tratando de sostenerse de los hombros de la ojiazul pero no conforme con eso metió su mano dentro del sueter de la menor donde pulsó y jugó con su plano pecho sobretodo sus pezones, la idol ahora estaba siendo dominada por su idiota amiga.

La pelinaranja sonreía levemente mientras decía en voz algo seductora

-Has conseguido llegar muy rápido como para ser una pequeña putita, quieres sentirlo, ¿No es así? Tal como te lo hizo Maki-chan

-Ah…Te equivocas

-¿Qué vas a decir? ¿Qué no lo hicieron?

La idol no soportaba esta clase de atropello contra su persona y quizás su integridad, gritó poniendo como testigo a las paredes y todo lo relacionado con la basura

-¡Honoka para! ¡Suficiente!

La joven paró su acción mientras miraba a su sempai aunque actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellas

-Estoy reaccionando rápido, sólo quiero hacerte sentir bien como yo lo quiero contigo, Nico-chan

En eso Honoka arregló a Nico para llevarla de nuevo del brazo esta vez para la tienda Homura, quería hacerla terminar hasta el cansancio en su cuarto aunque no era la primera vez que tuvo relaciones ya que anteriormente lo hizo con Umi y Kotori aunque ella era buena siendo activa o pasiva pero con Nico-chan era obvio que la pequeña idol era una neko de nacimiento.


	2. 2

La pelinaranja llevó del brazo a la pequeña idol hasta la tienda Homura donde su madre estaba ocupada y su hermana posiblemente no había llegado de la secundaria a lo cual entró a su cuarto junto a su amante cerrando con llave no sin antes encender la música de su Pc a alto volumen.

La ojiazul empujó a la ojirroja contra la pared donde la azotó a besos y lametones mientras hurgaba de manera descomunal debajo de su suéter hasta despojarla de éste dando a conocer su pecho plano con un abdomen algo marcado, se notaba que los rigurosos entrenamientos daban sus frutos en la pelinegra.

La menor sin dudar juntó sus manos sobre la falda para bajarla pero ordenó a la loli que se sostuviera de los hombros para bajar de mejor manera la falda dejando al visto una panty rosa tipo braga con un dibujito de un panda cosa que sonrojó a la menor pero optó por despojar sus interiores.

-Tengo una gran idea

-¿Qué estás planeando?

Honoka miró a su cama la cual tenía un buen espacio a lo cual jaló a la pequeña idol de la mano hasta sentarse en todo el lecho la chica de segundo se despojó de su uniforme hasta dejarse en una bonita ropa interior de color naranja con rayas negras, le dirigió la mano izquierda de su sempai hacia su intimidad y en efecto la joven estaba humeda.

La líder de las musas sostenía una sonrisa algo seductora mientras la loli estaba sonrojada y más cuando la menor se alzó el sostén dejando ver sus pechos dando a conocer la coincidencia con los pechos de la pianista pelirroja, 78 para ser exacto. La menor le acarició el mentón haciendo que la pelinegra se sonrojara levemente con una mirada de reojo

-Nico-chan…Tú entiendes lo que quiero de ti, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

La pelinegra no dijo palabra y sólo se limitó a besar y lamer los pechos de su kouhai la cual acariciaba sus cabellos, la pequeña idol aplicaba su lengua y su boca girando o succionando los pezones de la menor, a diferencia de la pelirroja tenía un sabor diferente quizás a una naranja. En verdad la joven loli era muy buena.

En eso la menor tomó a la pequeña loli de las piernas para voltearla, ahora la loli estaba con el trasero al aire mientras la pelinaranja se deleitaba mientras preparaba uno de sus tantos juguetes que usó con Umi o Kotori

-Je je je, de esta manera podemos hacer que esto se sienta aún mejor, ¿Verdad?

La pequeña idol con una mirada entre algo de odio y quizás algo de placer dijo con un gruñido entre dientes como si despreciara a su sempai

-Honoka, esto lo que me estás haciendo…¡Voy a recordarlo más adelante!

-Si Nico-chan, recuérdalo bien- La ojiazul con una mirada entre perversión y lujuria introdujo el juguete dentro de la vagina de la loli la cual sintió una apuñalada en junta con sus ojos en blanco pero dibujados con una cruz resaltante.

No conforme con el dildo en el interior de su sempai a lo cual decidió introducir un dedo dentro del trasero a lo cual la idol reaccionó con una mirada parecida a la de una persona con epilepsia

-Todo lo que hagamos aquí tu cuerpo disfrutará el infierno fuera de sí, asegúrate de recordarlo

La loli quedó en posición de cuatro patas mientras Honoka introdujo su juguete dentro de ella para luego simular un miembro que penetraba la entrada de Nico, en menos de nada la pequeña idol quedó en shock y boquiabierta mientras sentía que sus paredes se estaban abriendo a lo cual imploró mientras bramaba de dolor

-No tan rápido…Idiota

-Lo siento, me disculpo de antemano-La pelinaranja hizo caso aunque empujó un poco a poco hasta en menos de nada comenzó a dar una suave embestida mientras agarraba el trasero de la idol a lo cual la joven ojirroja empezaba a gemir y bramar de dolor, la menor empezaba a reír en medio de su placer

-Oh Nico-chan…Dentro de ti, se siente tan bien

-¡Para Honoka!

-¡Nunca! ¡No puedo parar de ver como mueves tu lindo culo!

La menor acariciaba los pechos planos de la idol mientras empujaba una y otra vez hacia intimidad de la sempai, ahora Nico cabalgaba sobre la cintura de Honoka la cual se divertía acariciando toda la cintura, sus pechos mientras la idol jadeaba mientras su inconciencia propagada por el sexo la hacía soltarse el cabello y hacer esos gestos dignos de una actriz porno y tal como lo suponía si Nico era muy buena en las noches entonces Honoka daba más placer y mucho mejor que Maki.

-Ninguna de las dos está satisfecha con eso, ¿Verdad?

-¿De qué estás hablando?

La ojiazul ahora tenía a la ojirroja contra la cama, la menor alzó las piernas de su contraria sobre los hombros una en cada hombro mientras empujaba con la fuerza de un oso aunque su lujuria era como la de un perro

-Me gusta mucho más esto, me gusta lo zorra que puedes llegar a ser Nico-chan…Estar en tus partes más profundas

-¡Dame más perra! ¡Dame más!- Nico perdía la cabeza con cada violento empuje

-Sí Nico-chan…Sabes cuando hago esto sea con Umi o con Kotori pareciera que disfruto de muchos tesoros que encuentro y mucho- La menor empujaba con más violencia mientras Nico sujetaba muy fuerte de los hombros de la ojiazul lo mismo que amarraba la cintura usando sus piernas como si la quisiera atrapar con tal de hacerla sentir lo mejor de lo mejor.

-Nico-chan- Entre jadeos Honoka miró con perversión y truinfo hacia su sempai la cual estaba roja del placer jadeando y ardiendo en las llamas de la pasión- ¿Estás por llegar? Yo también lo estoy

Entre más empujes daba la pelinaranja hacia la loli pareciera que poco a poco indagaba sobre el potencial de la misma y algo en ella le decía que volvería a sentir esa sensación de placer y dominio en un futuro. Finalmente ambas chicas pararon su acción dando un grito sonoro que por cierto no fue nada escuchado debido a la música de alto volumen.

Después de eso ambas se dispusieron a vestirse mientras la señora Kousaka llamaba para dar la cena y bueno ambas disimularon que tenían que pensar para la letra de una canción, claro madre y hermanas se tragaron ese cuento, tal como la pobre loli temía: Iba pasar la noche con Honoka y cuando era noche era sexo.

Finalmente después de unas calientes horas Honoka finalmente estaba dormida pero la loli que había sufrido la peor parte optó por despertarla de un contundente puñetazo en la costilla. La pobre kuma reaccionó haciendo bolita por todo el cuarto hasta finalmente encarar a su agresora

-¡Ay me duele!- La menor estalló en ira- ¡¿Por qué fue eso Nico-chan?! Me sentía muy bien hace un momento

La loli se limitó a voltearse con un bufido de enojo mientras la pelinaranja miraba que ambas estaban desnudas y sus ropas tiradas al suelo a lo cual comenzó a sonreír como una idiota, una vez más lo hicieron…Estaba muerta

-Oh, bueno…Esto…

La idol se volteó ahora mostrando una mirada asesina que aterrorizó a la ojiazul

-¿Oh? Fue tan buena tu sensación que hasta tienes una cara de idiota mientras duermes, ¿Gracias a quien crees que es eso?

La menor se rascó la cabeza mientras reía

-Je je, lo siento. Yo no pude dormir mucho antes de llegar a casa

En menos de nada la pelinegra explotó de ira

-¡Para una tonta que no pudo dormir mucho, ¿Cuántas rondas crees tú que fueron?!

-Pues fueron unas…

-¡Era una pregunta retórica! ¡Y aparte te robas el show todas las veces!

La pelinaranja bajó su mirada mientras veía de reojo a su sempai la cual lucía más linda con su cabello suelto

-Lo siento mucho Nico-chan, pero gracias a ti yo no tendré más esas pesadillas- La idol se dispuso a pararse pero no contaba que un pequeño ardor caliente recorría su entrepierna y si era de sus brutales sesiones ya que algunas rondas fueron de sexo anal.

-Nico-chan, ¿Estás bien?- Indagó Honoka viendo el sangrado mientras Nico no podía creerlo y temía que no podría ni sentarse bien por un tiempo. La pobre idol dada su actitud intentó dar una excusa pero Honoka iba al baño a usar unos paños húmedos pero la pequeña idol le encestó un puñetazo en plena cara que la hizo del piso en medio del insoprtable dolor

-¡No me toques!- La pobre Nico tenía un humaredal en su puño mientras su houhai gritaba del dolor. Después de unos minutos la joven idol tiró los paños a la caneca y luego de ponerse su ropa interior

-Como yo estoy ahora, no podría matarte- Suspiró- Bien, yo te perdonaré Honoka y reconsidero la oferta – Apretó su puño mientras emprendía una mirada fulminante

-Ni siquiera cuando estoy siendo humillada de esta manera, sin embargo eso es sólo por ahora…-Se calmó un poco-A la próxima vez si abres la boca te mataré

-Ok, ok como digas presidenta- La pelinaranja sonreía tontamente aunque logró su cometido. Ganarse el favor de su sempai y lograr su perdón aunque de la manera que todos desconocemos. Ahora finalmente tenía la palabra ya estaba lista para lograr el Love Live y hacer leyenda.

Cuando ese día llegara era mejor estar preparada con todo lo que ganaron como grupo y como amigas y esta vez ni todas las musas ni Honoka no se podían arrepentirse ni humillarse. Por ahora debía dormir con su Nico en brazos y quizás mandar esa noche de sexo al diablo.


End file.
